Solution preparation is one of the most common and time consuming activities in a laboratory environment in the industry and academia. A number of the tasks that can be involved in solution preparation, including measuring, dispensing, mixing, adjusting the pH, adjusting the temperature, degassing, filtering, bottling, labeling, and cleaning before or after solution preparation is mostly done manually requiring a lot of time from laboratory workers. Consistent handling of a wide range of solids, including fine powders, clumpy powders and crystalline solids in an accurate manner is currently often achieved manually. Automation may reduce the time spent by the individual workers for these routine tasks and allow them the use of their time in other tasks. Automation may also enable for reproducibility and consistency within and among laboratories. Automation may also allow for consistent and accurate monitoring of key parameters of the solution, such as temperature and pH, increasing the ease and speed of preparing the solutions and optimizing solution preparation parameters. Further, automation may allow for consistent log keeping for the stock and consumption of solution components, which may ease procurement of the solution components in a timely and efficient manner. In addition, through the use of automation, new sales and restocking systems may be developed. In addition to this, the system will over time yield data which will allow optimization of both solutions and the amounts prepared, creating considerable savings of money to laboratories and savings in chemical use for a green benefit.